


Gryphons Are

by tanarill



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Like any other birds of prey, really.





	Gryphons Are

What they told you about gryphons was this: they were big, bold, beautiful. They were creatures of mystery and of power. They were the remains of a forgotten time, a time when magic ruled and anything was possible. They were intelligent, but it was a vary pointed intelligence, like an arrow. They were golden. They flew.

What they did not tell you about gryphons was this: they had bloody huge, sharp beaks.

Danny looked up, and up, at the very large and sharp beak, and tried to keep to the most important bit of advice he’d been given: never, ever show fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea, really. I seem to have been doing character studies.


End file.
